DavexJade: Ironic Datestuck 1
by Diamonds in the Awesome
Summary: A tale of Dave and Jade at an Amusement Park. It is still a work in progress, so please stay tuned c: DavexJade, DaveJade, Dave & Jade. Later chapters are JohnxRose!


**Ironic Datestuck**

This is a fanfic. All characters go to the original creator, Andrew Hussie.

Dave Strider walked into an amusement park, waiting for Jade Harley.

"Jade?" He whispered, apparently he was set up by John and Rose, the a**holes.

John, he calls himself a prankster! He has _never_ pranked someone as good as he had. At least he got the tiger… Oh sh*t! Its tier, not tiger. D**m John. A prankster he calls himself! Pulling something that low would _never_ convince him! Now Jade, she's a girl that knows not to be, according to Bro with his mangas, uke? He had no idea. He was just waiting at the step to the amusement park, inside the entrance. Cool.

Jade was any ordinary girl. With dog ears. Thankfully, she had gotten a special hat from Dave with his symbol, a turntables disk, on it! It was her most prized position. Even if this was just and Amusement park on a made-up planet she created, it was fine. The Hero of Space needed some time off, too! Heh! Dave probably thought that Rose or John set this whole thing up. Like, really Dave! They would set us up frog-hunting instead of something as cool as this! He's the coolest kid around! They really have to stop taking him for granted!

Jade walked up to the park. "Daaaavvvvvee! DAVE! DAAVVVEE!" She yelled

Dave covered his ears. "Ow, Jade! Quite down! I'm over here!"

Dave was in plain sight because all there was at the park was dogs. Obviously. The Dog Tier was, duh, a dog. "Dave get over here! I want to show you around!"

"What? You know this sh*tty place full of dog… Oh now I get it." Dave said feeling stupid.

"Well what did you expect? I'm a dog! " Jade yipped

"Yeah. Can't you at least make the dogs, trolls?" Dave sighed. i dogs.. he thought.

"Ok then bye-bye doggies, hello trolls!" Jade waved her hands and a whole bunch of trolls took the places of the dogs and all of the people in the stands at the games nearby were all Karkats.

Jade rolled her eyes at Dave, but just for a split second, just to see her smile and glomp him the next one. "Hey you crazy dog girl," Dave smirks as he lightly pushed her off. "Its not ironic enough." He leaned in a bit, just to hear some "H3H3H3H3H3H3H3's" from farther back. " SO DAV3, W4TCH4 B33N UP TO S1NC3, OH I SM33L. YOU H4V3 4 D4T3! 1T JUST SO H4PP3NS TH4T…"

"TEREZI! GET OVER HERE!" A familiar voice chanted, and by the tone, it was Karkat. "A WHOLE BUCH OF PAST AND FUTURE MES ARE IN THE STADIUM. CAN YOU GET THEM OUT?"

"SUR3 K4RKL3S." Terezi seemed to skip over to Karkat, who was embarrassed by the sight of the Dog Tier. He almost blushed but TZ is good at angering him!

"Well… That was odd…" Jade seemed not one bit phased by it though and started her wandering through the park her hand tightly clamped on Dave's, but not to be flirty, but because he never really wanted to follow her.

Running up to a Ferris wheel, Jade said in a hushed tone, "Dave… lets go on that one"

Dave's face was as red as a beat, He was astounded by the tone Jade had used. It had, "turned him on"

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THESE THOGUHTS?" Dave _quietly _yelled, for he thought that the nerdy girl had this intended.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave! C'mon! Lets go on that one!" Jade kept on dragging him.

Dave had a poker-face, seemingly un-amused. But on the inside, he was extremely exited to be on the Ferris wheel. He had, in fact never been to one at all! So in result he was very excited indeed!

An Eridan was sitting at the reception for the Wheel of Huss "wwhale, its four sand dollars to get on this ride" he mumbled.

"-ERIDAN!" Another familiar voice yelled. "That's four sand dollars more than they have to pay!

"wwhale wwhy do they get to pay less than we do" Eridan snapped back, until he realized it was Feferi. "oh, fef, i mean… er I uh…"

"-ERIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Feferi yelled, "That's Jade and her, ehm…" She leaned into Jade to see if she was allowed to call him something, Jade nodded. "boyfriend!"

Eridan looked stunned, and then got the message. "oh, yes. Now i remember them. they were on the list. right on, please."

"Hey, Jade I uh- "


End file.
